


How To Tell Him

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Cuddles, ELEC MAN BEST FATHER, F/M, Hugs, I LITERALLY HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THIS, Love, MEGAMAN-FREEFORM, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aayala struggles to tell Elec Man something Oneshot ElecAayala
Relationships: Elec Man/Aayala
Comments: 2





	How To Tell Him

**_A/n: The thing I get asked quite a lot is how do I get my ideas? Usually I write them on a whim or basically when I feel like writing, half the time I can't even sit down for a solid minute when writing! Sometimes I understand writing isn't easy, especially with this global pandemic which means I have to drop everything and do other works such as my schoolwork. Since I also can't update half the time, yet I just did start my descent a little over a week ago on this website and so many people are reading my crappy and pointless nonsense of stories, I wrote this one personally because well. Face it, we all want to have Elec’s kid. I mean from a personal perspective and The Letter W’s hcs on Discord (Yes I had interactions with her.) Elec Man from her perspective wouldn't understand what to do with a baby. As to put it, their words: “What? You don't open up the chest cavities? You Humans are weird!” As she wrote. So I decided to corporate Elec’s Cute and Silly approach to pregnancy as composed by yours truly! I also took an approach to try and write A/n’s before my story and what the stories about for oneshots at least. Enjoy and long live prosper, stay safe and remember to wash your hands._ **

**_-ThatOneCringyFFWriter_ **

**_PLEASE DON’T REPUBLISH MY WORK IN ANY SHAPE, THING OR FORM!_ **

**_IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO MY WORKS PLEASE DM ME, I WILL TELL YOU IF IT'S OK!_ **

**_ARCHIVE WARNINGS: NONE_ **

**_SHIP PAIRINGS: ELEC MAN/AAYALA (OC)_ **

**_RATING: TEEN/UP_ **

**_CHARACTERS: MEGA MAN, ELEC MAN, AAYALA, CUT MAN, ICE MAN, OIL MAN, TIME MAN, FIRE MAN, BOMB MAN, GUTS MAN AND PROTO MAN_ **

**_TAGS: LOVE, PREGNANCY, ROMANCE, HUGS, CUDDLES_ **

**_EXTRA TAGS: MEGA MAN- FREEFORM, I LITERALLY HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THIS, ELEC MAN BEST FATHER_ **

**_HOW TO TELL HIM_ **

_ Cmon Aayala it's just 2 words…  _ Aayala thought walking with Elec Man somewhere, these words are what is going to change everything with him, possibly make things seem to blow out of proportion. When in fact things seem almost worse than before… Elec Man and her walked through the forest holding hands. Just talking, moreso Elec Man was talking about his future as well as his brothers. “...Yeah, so I decided to move out of Light Labs. Because well. I want to start a life with you.” Elec Man said.

“Mhm.” Aayala said, as she twiddled her thumbs. Elec Man noticed Aayala wasn't paying attention and smirked.

“You're not listening~” Elec Man sang. As Aayala shrugs.

“Mhm.” Aayala said as Elec Man punched her arm playfully, Aayala tensed up, but it faded. 

“Tell me what's wrong?” Elec Man said stopping in front of her. Placing both hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

“I'm fine, Leccy! Just a little tired.” Aayala lies, Unfortunately for her, Elec Man sees through these lies and holds her smirking.

“Ah, but yes. Tired, hm?” Elec Man went behind her and squeezed her shoulders. She blushed before making a small mewling noise. Elec Man smirked.

“Princess, tell me what's going on.” Elec Man said.

Aayala shook her head, she wasn't prepared to tell her secret. She didn't want to tell him. Not yet, at least. Elec Man placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. “Love, are you afraid to tell me?” Elec Man asked, Aayala nodded softly as he placed a hand on his hip. “Ok, I won't pressure you anymore, tell me when you're ready.” he said as Aayala hugged him.

“Ok, where do you want to go?” Elec Man asked.

“I guess to the Ice Cream shoppe.” Aayala said, as Elec Man smiled.

“Ok.” Elec Man said as he took her hand and they walked to the Ice Cream shoppe. Then, his phone rang. He picked it up.

“...Oh? Dad's sick?! I'm on my way!” Elec Man hung up. “Aayala, love, we have to cancel our plans.” Elec Man said.

“It's fine. Your father needs more attention.” Aayala said as Elec Man smiled, she was so understanding. That's what he loved about her. Aayala blushed, before Elec Man ran off. 

“Wait Elec! I WANNA GO WITH YOU!” Elec Man stopped and turned towards Aayala. 

“Ok, let's go!” Elec Man said as Aayala walked with him to Light Labs and they opened the door Dr. Light laid upstairs sick, with the flu. Dr. Light coughs as Elec Man looks at him “Dad! Are you ok?” Elec Man asked. 

“Yes, just a flu.” Dr. Light said, as they chatted. Bomb Man walked up to Aayala, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Have you told him?” He asked, Aayala shook her head.

“Bomb, I'm scared to do so…” Aayala said, biting her lip as Bomb Man hugged her softly.

“It's ok, you might wanna tell him soon.” Bomb Man said holding her head on his chest. 

“You realise he might be mad?” Aayala asked as Bomb Man shook his head.

“I promise you he won't be mad. Aayala listen.” Bomb Man placed a hand on her chin, and looked in her milky red eyes. Meanwhile Elec Man was finished with being by his dad's side, and he saw Bomb Man talk with Aayala.

“Go tell him.” Bomb Man said.

She shook her head. “I can't.” Aayala said.

“What's wrong?” Elec Man asked, Aayala jumped nervously twittering and twiddled her thumbs. Elec Man placed hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

“Are you afraid of telling me?” Elec Man asked as Aayala nodded. “Don't be. Whatever you need to tell me you can tell me now…” Elec Man said as Aayala sighed.

“Well--” Aayala started then Elec Man was called and he got up.

“Hold that thought, Aayala I need to go.” She watched as he left back upstairs. Aayala breathed as she felt sick. Fire Man walked up to her. 

“Have you told him yet?” he asked. She shook her head.

“Don't even ask Fire Man, she's too scared to tell him herself” Bomb Man said as Aayala was prepared to tell him off. But he was right she _ was  _ scared, scared that Elec Man might leave her, scared about almost anything and everything… She started to cry as Fire Man hugged her. And patted her back. 

“It's ok!” Fire Man said, as Elec Man walked towards him.

“Aayala what did you need to tell me?” Elec Man asked as the two nodded towards her.

“I'm pregnant…”


End file.
